


The Scars 疤

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Scars 疤

Kylo身上有很多疤。最触目惊心的是那次雪地里的拾荒女孩留下的，从右脸一直蔓延到胸前的，左肩的，腿上的。Kylo本可以用原力让这些疤快点消失，但他固执地留下了它们。这些疤痕总是让Hux在性爱过程中感到恼火。Kylo毫无策略的勇攻让他的身上经常留下这些痕迹，不过大多数都是无名小辈，一点爆能枪的小伤而已。但这些是那个女孩留下的，那个原力使用者用光剑留下的。这些疤总是让Hux看不顺眼。

他也想在Kylo身上留下痕迹，不是那种过两天就会消失的一夜欢爱的证据，而是永久性的，无法抹除的，像许多人侧后颈上的疤一样，证明对方为自己所有的证据。

Hux想标记Kylo。

非常想。

想了很久了。

但以前不可能的事，现在就更不可能。身下的人现在已经成为第一秩序的最高领袖，虽然在床上还是会乖乖听自己的话，但在外面随时都会把自己还未出口的反驳掐灭在喉咙里。有时候Hux会把白天遭的委屈在晚上一股脑儿还给躺在身下的最高领袖，Kylo也一言不发地承受自己猛烈的操干，甚至看起来有点享受，这让Hux觉得对方白天是故意要惹恼自己的。

Hux感觉更委屈了。看着Kylo的腺体就在他眼前晃悠，散发着那股油腻的奶油味，Hux真想一口咬下去，留下属于自己的标记。

但他不能，这是Kylo和他上床的唯一条件，从一年多前的第一次起就是这样。他也不敢想象如果自己冒险标记了最高领袖会怎么样，死无全尸可能都不足以让对方泄恨吧。上了几百次床，Hux每次都忍了下来，现在也会忍下来。实在忍不住的时候他就会低头咬上Kylo左肩的疤，这个动作总是能引起Kylo的反应，不小心泄出的呻吟，不自觉绞紧的内壁，这些能让Hux从标记对方的念头里暂时逃出来，更专心地沉浸在单纯的性爱里。

Hux加快了身下的速度，发了疯一样地撞着Kylo的敏感点，手指深深嵌入对方屁股里像是要钉进去一样。明天这里肯定会留下发青的指印，Hux得意地想着，不由得加重了手下的力度。嘴里开着玩笑地说：

“最高领袖，请求允许让我标记您。”

+++

Kylo知道这只是床上的骚话而已，Hux很喜欢说这些，光是标记这种话就已经说过几百遍了。

红色的头发蹭着自己的脖子，对方又在咬自己左肩上的疤。自从那次雪地战斗之后，Hux就开始爱啃自己身上的疤，又是舔又是咬的，在疤还没完全好的时候就总是这样，经常弄得刚结好的疤又裂开，这时Hux又会轻轻舔干净缝里渗出来的血，乖得像做错事想要弥补的孩子一样。

左肩上的疤是Hux最爱咬的地方，Kylo不知道为什么。但享受着对方的贝齿不轻不重在刚长好还很敏感的嫩肉上碾磨刮擦，这种奇妙的感觉还让他挺爽的。Hux的舌苔舔上去时下面的阴茎也同时蹭过自己的前列腺，更是让Kylo忍不住呻吟出声，两条腿把Hux盘得更紧了，像是要把Hux整个人都按进自己身体里似的。洁白的舱室里只剩下两人的喘息和呻吟，还有越发浓得让人喘不过气的信息素。

被操到意识涣散的最高领袖盯着面前的一头红发，任凭对方的阴茎在自己身体里疯狂进出。Hux还是没有抬起头来，湿热的呼吸就打在Kylo的颈侧，让他觉得自己的腺体变得越发滚烫。操，他受不了这个。Hux舔弄着他的耳廓，鼻梁上的骨头硌着自己的大动脉，贪婪地呼吸着自己的信息素。

Kylo经常憎恨Hux埋在他颈间的这个动作。他能感受到Hux的牙齿离自己的腺体如此之近，感官无限放大后两者间的距离仿佛连一粒沙都容不进，这让Kylo体内尖叫着想要得到标记的本能难以控制。多少次在那根弦即将绷断之际，他就想这么直接凑上去把腺体送到对方口中，让对方狠狠咬下去，让标记的痛苦与狂喜淹没自己，让自己属于对方，属于Hux。

但他不能。

每次强压下自己的本能时，Kylo都感觉心上仿佛撕开一道口子。不过没事的，所有的伤口都会结疤。

他能感觉到属于Hux那股辛辣的威士忌味变得更浓了，呛得让人想避开，同时灼烧着他的神经。Kylo下面不受控制地涌出了更多的水，濡湿了床单，弄得两人相连之处一片泥泞，像淋了胶水一样把两人粘到一起。Kylo本来奶白的身体现在烧得像红丝绒蛋糕，Hux修长的手指玩弄着他股间的奶油。两人之间的情欲燃烧得更加炽热了，汗水和体液混合着蒸发在空气里,房间里的信息素浓得像是随时要被点爆。

“最高领袖，请求允许让我标记您。”

Kylo感觉心脏上又多了一条撕裂。

为什么他不能让自己身上再多一条疤呢？


End file.
